Temperature swing adsorption methods are known in the art for use in adsorptive separation of multi-component gas mixtures. Many conventional temperature swing adsorption processes are used for preferentially adsorbing one component of a feed gas mixture on an adsorbent material to separate it from the remaining feed gas components, and then subsequently to regenerate the adsorbent material to desorb the adsorbed component and allow for cyclic reuse of the adsorbent material.
One type of industrial process where gas separation may be desirable includes combustion processes, where an oxidant and a carbon-containing fuel are combusted to generate mechanical power and by-products, for example, heat and a combustion process flue gas stream. The separation of one or more gas component from the combustion process flue gas may be desirable, such as for the removal and/or sequestration of carbon dioxide gas from fossil fuel combustion process flue gas mixtures, for example. In such applications, the additional power consumption or inefficiencies in conventional temperature swing adsorptive gas separation systems have typically led to undesirably inefficient integration of such temperature swing adsorptive gas separation systems into fossil fuel combustion processes, resulting in unacceptably high capital costs, reductions in energy efficiency and/or efficiency of gas separation, and operating costs, for example.